The Truth
by charmedlily
Summary: Harry reflects on everything that happened to him and decides to change everything. AU, OOC, Dark thoughts, Time travel and possibly Slash
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**The Truth**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot… everything else belongs to someone else.

Summary: Harry reflects on everything that happened to him and decides to change everything. AU, OOC, Dark thoughts, Time travel and possibly Slash

**Prologue:**

As I lie awake on this summer night I can't help thinking of all the things I've done over the years. I remember not questioning why a Pureblooded family would

go through Muggle London when they could have Flooed to the platform. I remember how the first person I met on the train turned me against others that he

deemed inferior (though he didn't come out and say it like that). I remember not questioning why I didn't trust Quirrell and felt safe around Snape. I remember not

asking why we had a teacher who was more interested in his good looks and status then on teaching us DADA. I remember the taste of freedom the night my

godfather asked me to live with him, only to have those dreams crushed when Peter escaped. I remember my name coming out of that blasted goblet, making me

the youngest champion who was illegally entered and was now considered an adult at fourteen. I remember how the school turned on me for being a cheat, but it

seemed that after the first task they didn't care. I remember the night I lost everything and everyone important to me. I remember looking for and destroying the

Horcruxes. I remember dieing yet not at the same time. Now that it's all over, I'm wishing that I took Malfoy's hand in first year. They say "be careful what you wish

for" but like always I don't listen and now I'm back where I started… to do it all over again, but this time I'm going to do it my way. No more Mr. Nice guy… the

Slytherin in me is taking rein and I find that I really don't care. So now that I'm back in my eleven year old body I'm going to make everyone who controlled my life

pay, then maybe I'll forget to remember why my life was so dysfunctional and maybe I'll even be able to live my life, instead of being some old man's pawn in a

chess game. Meet the new Harry James Potter; I'm going to rewrite history…

**Chapter 1:**

Before I get to the story let me tell you how I found out that everyone who I thought was my ally wasn't. It all started when I took a trip to Gringotts and

found a letter from my mother…

_My Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this then the worst has happened, Dumbledore has betrayed us. Yes you read that right I said Dumbledore, you see Albus Dumbledore is not who _

_everyone thinks he is and Tom Riddle or Voldemort is not the enemy. I know this might be hard to believe but Tom doesn't believe that all muggleborns should be _

_eradicated from the earth because if they were the magic would die out. You see Harry if there was no new blood then there would only be squibs in the wizarding world. _

_Dumbledore believes in exposing the magical world to the muggle one and that would be a disaster, muggles fear what they don't understand. Tom wants to take the _

_muggleborns from there families when they start to show magic and teach them like the purebloods get taught when they start to show magic. I know you probably heard _

_about Tom killing muggles but that is a LIE! Dumbledore put that rumor out there to discredit Tom and formed the so called Death Eaters to help that rumor grow. Please _

_Harry whatever you do, do not let Dumbledore you have this knowledge and that you know that Tom is good. Peter was always Dumbledore's man he was never Toms', I _

_just wish we didn't trust him so much. I love you Harry, with all my heart and know this I will do anything to keep you safe and loved, if you were not raised by Sirius, _

_Remus, Alice, Frank, Tom, your father or I then our will was never read. Please try to find our will for it had who you were to be placed with I know I put in there that you _

_were to NEVER be raised with Petunia and that I would prefer if the previous mentioned could not take care of you that you would be placed in a wizard orphanage before _

_you ever put a foot in the Dursley home. Time is growing short my son; I just wish that I was there for you._

_All my love,_

_Mum_

So now you know why I can't trust anyone but my so called enemy, and now I'm going to change everything, they say 'time is a dangerous thing' well if it wasn't

before, it will be now. Now back to the beginning and to rewriting history…

A/N: Okay, I've added on to this chapter changed the title it used to be called 'I Remember' and now all I need is a beta! R&R – Charmedlily.


	2. PETITION

PETITION

PLEASE copy & Sign this petition, and no worries, this is only a temporary chapter.

THANK YOU

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

charmedlily


	3. FLAME

By southern-reader

Right...

I'm not sure about you frankly speaking.

One update says that you are NOT abandonning this story.

The next one says you are.

Now at the top of this crap you say this only a temporary.

What exactly does that mean?

Does it mean you ARE going to finish this or that this drivel is not going to sray up long.

Personall, I am tired of the Hennie-Penny attitude of all of you.

As far as I can tell, the first jackhole that started this thinks she/he should be able to post ANYTHING they want.

Just what is anything?

I know!

How about some kiddie porn!

Or how about some snuff porn. That's always fun.

Anything means anything right?

So if I want to post a story about any vile act I want to commit, I guess I should be able to, Right?

So where should it end?

Who should have the RESPONIBILITY to keep this site from just being a porn site?

It obviously can't be the person who started this whole mess.

Hennie-Penny wants to be able to post ANYTHING.

NO! NO! NO!

So miss Turkey-Lurkie cluck right along.

* * *

Sorry I just had to repost this flame that I got for supporting a harmless movement and send it out to be laughed at.


End file.
